Lost without you あなたなしで失われた
by Orihime Schiffer 4
Summary: Something is just not right. Orihime thought she knew where her heart belonged to but unitl he stepped into her world. Is this meant to be? Or is it a joke?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Once upon a time there was a royal family who ruled Soul Society. The king had a kind heart and dignity for his people. Nevertheless, he head a gorgeous queen and two beautiful princess. The beauty of the princesses when they grown up will be something every man lusted and every woman envied. Unfotunate one day an evil king from a neighboring country had his eye on Soul Society for a long time ago. His kingdom was known as Hueco Mudno. The evil king, Aizen wanted to take down Soul Society so that the world shall be his and so he started a war had only brought death, sadeness, tears, heartbroken and tragedy.

As the sword went through Aizen's chest, he kept his last breath and said. "One day the world shall be Las Noches again and before that day." He pointed his finger to Urahara. "You people in Soul Society will lose the most important person."

Within that Soul Society had won the victory of the war.

-leave a review-

Hi:) i'm new to fanfiction.

So if you enjoy reading my fanfiction please leave a review, cause i need people to encourage me! otherwise i wouldn't know if you like it or not._.


	2. I

**_Chapter 1_**

"I cannot believe it. We sneak out of the castle and return by now. How is it possible that we forget the time?" Rukia said with regret, looking at Orihime worryingly. "And now, the ceremony is about to begin. If we did not attend it. It will be a serious problem!" She spoke with absolutely concern.

The ceremony, is an important event for them to attendant. A memorable day for Soul Society when victory was held by them. The end of the unstoppable winter war. And now. From the corner of Orihime's eyes seeing the last sunlight disappeared from the sky. Her anxiety grew. The two girls ran and ran until they reached to a room. They opened the door and slammed it hard.

"We will never... " Rukia panted. "... do this again."

Orihime nodded and caught her breathe. "I agree."

"Next time, we need to keep an eye on the time."

Before Orihime reply. She heard footsteps approached from behind and her heat started to race.

She turned around. "Ichi..go." And froze.

"Where have you been, Orihime?" He demanded.

"Wha-what are you talking about."

"You know. What I'm talking about."

"What.. what do you mean?"

"What do you think. Sneaking out and return by now."

"I don't get your point exactly..." Orihime giggled nervously, avoid eye contact.

"Oh yes. You do. Now explain yourself." He stood looking at her.

Orihime bit her lower lip and gazed at Rukia uncertainly. As if her sister received her help sign. She shook her head. Then Orihime trailed her gaze back to Ichigo and before she could say a word to her knight. He moved towards her, and stared at her. At that moment. Her words were stuck at her throat. Her eyes were locked with his.

"The cerenmony is about to begin." Ichigo spoke and turned. "We'll talk about it later."

Without giving another thought. Orihime nodded and Ichigo left the room.

Orihime sighed in relief. Ichigo really seem to understand her. No secrets, and no lies between them. She likes Ichigo since they were a kid. She loves his determination, protective and supportive. However. he never notice it, but everyone else did. Orihime won't blame him for not noticing her feeling since he never notice any girls. Yet. As they turned to a teenager things has change. Orihime soon figure out that Ichigo always had its gaze fix on Rukia. And maybe one day, he will see her sister, her rival differently to others.

Lately, she has been worrying about this and cried about it secretly. But Orihime believe she is just way too sensitive, and apparently things had not change even a little between the three of them. However. This ridiculous worrying-less is still bothering her... should she believe herself or shouldn't she?

* * *

"Hey, Emo. I'm talkin to you!" Grimmjow said with irritation. "Are you listening? Don't you fucking dare to ignore me!"

He walked away from him in silence and the blue haired Espada yelled at his back. Ulquiorra didn't looked back at him for once and instead he continue to walk down the empty white hallway. Servants bowed to him when they saw him, and some greeted him if only they have the guts. Nevertheless, he never replied back or speak to them. They were trash to him.

Ulquiorra walked to the end of the hallway and a new comer stopped him from his back. "What are you rushing for... Ulquiorra?" He asked.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra turned around to face him. "Nnorita."

"Nothing. Just being curious about the previous night." He grinned widely, showing his teeth completely. "Did you had fun with Mila Rose when she visited you?" And licked his lips hungrily.

"This is not your concern."

"Oh come on, she is good isn't she?"

"She was never require on my bed."

Nnorita could felt his eyebrows raised. "So you did not fuck her?"

"I have never re-called having sexual relationship with a whore."

"What a lost. She sure knows how to please a man." Nnorita chuckled. "And maybe someone like you."

"Disgusting low life creature." Ulquiorra responded with annoyance. "I have something else to concern than having any encounter with any of them." He turned away and he heard Nnorita's sudden burst of laughter echoing the whole hallway.

* * *

Orihime went up to the balcony. A spot that allowed her to look out at all Soul Society. Her surrounding soon became very quiet and after a moment looking up in the night sky. Those dazzling stars shined up upon just like shooting stars, and as if she could really use a wish right now. After the ceremony was a party being held by the royal family. It was only for the nobles who had fought in the past winter war. Right then, Orihime noticed the sound of footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Orihime." She heard Ichigo approaching from behind.

She knew well enough what Ichigo will ask her about at the next minute.

'Ichigo." Orihime said, facing him. "What happened back then..."

He immediately pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Rukia told me everything. Its alright." He begin. "Next time don't sneak out without telling me." He said, scratching the back of his head. "Otherwise, I will be worrying about your safety." He then looked in Orihime's eyes. "You have scared the hell out of me today."

"I'm sorry." She replied quietly.

"I told you already, its alright."

Before Orihime continue their conversation, Rukia interrupted them.

"Ichigo, my father wants to talk to you."

"Coming. I will be there in a sec."

"Better be hurry." She then walked back to the ballroom.

Ichigo looked back to Orihime and smiled. "Wanna go back to the party?"

She shook her head. "Later. I need some fresh air."

"Will you be alright by yourself." He teased.

"I'm not a five years old kid." Orihime protested, hitting lightly on his chest.

Ichigo laughed and rubbed her head. "Yes. you are and always in my heart."

"I'm fifteen already, not five." Orihime told Ichigo when he caught her hands.

"But you are like a little sister to me."

Orihime stopped. Her hands stopped the move. Her mind stopped working. Except the words kept echoing in her mind although she knows that is the truth, but it still hurts to hear it. Orihime was deeply lost in her thought and hearing the repeated sentence again and again, was unbearable. It was unstoppable.

_"But you are like a little sister to me. But you are like a little sister to me. But you are like a little sister to.."_

And when she covered her ears with her hands, it all stopped and opening her eyes Ichigo was gone.

* * *

They've been watching Orihime for a while already, from a distance in the darkness.

They remained in silence until they were given the signal. Before it was given, one of them was losing his patient. Grimmjow muttered under his breathe for the late signal since he wanted to finish this as quick as possible. And now, as time slowly passed away little by little, his patient was starting to wash away. Following the next moment, a sudden explosion exploded at the west. Flames and dust joined together in the air as they danced together. Windows had been shattered to pieces of glasses, broken into fragments.

_That's more like it. _A devilish smirk appeared at Grimmjow.

His cobalt eyes were locked on Orihime, like a predator keeping an eye at it's prey. However, he spotted someone with a similar hair colour from the corner of his eyes. Grimmjow stayed a little more as Harribel left the darkness and landed into the brightness right behind the princess.

"What!" Orihime exclaimed. "Who are you!"

In a flash. Harribel grabbed Orihime's hand from her back and covered her nose with a soaked cloth. The princess started to struggled, to fight back. But as she smelt the sweet aroma, her strength went off and dizziness washed over her. Her body became heavier and tried. Her eye sight started to be unclear and from her blurry eye sight she saw her knight with a horrific look.

Then everything was a blur.

"What the hell?" Ichigo stared with a wide eyed expression.

Without any warnings. Grimmjow launched himself at Ichigo with such a force he had to take a few steps back to regain its balance. Ichigo then swung his sword to the invader as he dodged it smoothly and easily. Dodge. Swing. Block. Dodge. Swing. Block. The same sequence continued as Ichigo noticed that the invader's movement was fairly fast in response and sharp, He is not an easy one to deal with

"Who are you!" Ichigo yelled.

No reply.

"Answer my question!"

Grimmjow simply just gave a smirk to Ichigo. And a sudden of all he changed his position and a kick was given straight to Ichigo's stomach sending him flying back, and hit to the wall. Grimmjow didn't waste his time or chance. He appeared in front of the breathless Shinigami, and slashed on his shoulder.

Ichigo gave a painful yell.

"It's Grimmjow jeagerjaques " Grimmjow said with proud and hissed. "I thought you were strong, but you've disappointed me Shinigami!"

"Grimmjow, let's move." Harribel said and she hung Orihime over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm comin-"

He didn't saw it coming. Before he could response to it. The sword cut from his collarbone down to the stomach. It wasn't a deep wound, but blood kept going out. Grimmjow jumped away from Ichigo.

"Damn you, Shinigami." He cursed.

"Did it change your mind, Arrancar." Ichigo slightly panted.

"Hell yeah" He laughed. "It seems its finally worth killing you."

Grimmjow unleashed his sword again and before two metals crashed together, a figure interrupted the fight.

"Grimmjow, we're leaving now." He heard Ulquiorra's command from behind.

"What the hell is your problem." Grimmjow glared at Ulquiorra. "Can't you see I'm having fun!"

Ulquiorra ignore him and turned his back. Grimmjow groaned in frustration, he did not have a choice but to leave. Ichigo Ichigo remained still, gasping for air. Blood kept dripping down from his heavy wounded shoulder. He can feel his consciousness slowly slipping away and he could only remain it for a few minutes the most. Ichigo hated this helpless feeling- just like a kid who couldn't do anything, until someone came to the rescue. He had to do something to stop them and suddenly...

"Wait!" Ichigo shouted. "Where the hell do you think you're going!"

"Shut up!" Grimmjow shouted back. "I'm going back to Hueco Mundo."

"Stop fucking around." Ichigo coughed. "You came from nowhere and attack us when you feel like it...And now you're leaving? Our fight isn't over!"

The blue haired Arrancar stopped, turned his head to his side. "You stop fucking around! Our unfinished fight spared your life. Shinigami."

"Wha-what?" Ichigo's eyes widen in shock.

"I can tell just by looking at you." Grimmjow spoke. "You can only remain your consciousness for a few minutes the most."

Grimmjow chuckled at the disbelieve look on Ichigo.

"Do not forget my name and pray that you will never hear it a second time." He laughed loudly. "The next time you hear it will be your end. Shinigami!"

* * *

She tried to move, but her strength was stolen away. She wanted to ask, but nothing came out from her mouth. She attempted to open her eyes, but all her muscles has betrayed her. There were unfamiliar voices around her. For a moment she had no idea where she was. Her head was spinning and her body was numb.

A shiver ran down her spine as Orihime felt someone carrying her. Where were they taking her? Who were they? There were loads of questions came in her mind at once. Orihime didn't have the energy to reject or to object the current situation. Her body became more heavier than she could imagined. Slumber over took her again. Maybe she'll sleep for now and protest when she can. Everything began to fade, the last thing she heard was although barely a whisper but it was clearly been heard.

_Ulquiorra._

* * *

-leave a review-

PLEASE READ BELOW!

Hiiii. thanks for reading my story. Basically if you've read my story from before, you might be wondering 'what the heck have you done to your fanfic?"

i) I decided to organized my story in a much better version, a more reasonable one.

**ii) **My grammar sucks :P okay cause I'm a jap.

first langauage - japanese.

second - french

third - chinese

fourth - german

finally - english.

= Anyways I'll try my best to prevent any grammar errors =

btw. if you can't stand it send an message to my inbox - otherwise all my reviews will be about errors and sometimes I'll miss-type a line or what just in case :)

どうもありがとう。 ( Domo arigato.)


	3. II

**_Chapter 2_**

"How is everything going?" Stark asked across the table to Ulquiorra.

"As expected as it has been planned to be." He replied blankly.

"Well. That is great. Everything is just going to be smooth and considerate from now. If we keep this on we will take down Soul Society and regain our position back at the royal family." Strark declared."Isn't it wonderful and exciting?"

"Yes, indeed. This is the only purpose we have been fighting for." Ulquiorra said tonelessly.

Stark held up his hands. "So how is our Soul Society guest doing?"

"She is still unconsciousness when I check on her an hour ago."

"I see. I guess that's it." Stark instructed. "You may leave now."

"I understand."

Before Ulquiorra head to the exist, suddenly Stark interrupted.

"Oh. Ulquiorra I almost forget. I would like to discuss this with you in private."

The dark prince dropped his hand off the handle and turned around.

"I was thinking about this the whole day." Stark began." And it came out to be, that you are the must suitable one to be in charge of our new guest, Orihime."

"Is that all you require from me." Ulquiorra said looking at him with no interest shown.

"Not really." He yawned. "Also I want you to take care of her physically and mentally."

"I see."

"I don't want her to feel bad or treated badly because she is a hostage."

"I understand."

"So become friends with her or more... If you wish too."

* * *

Orihime found herself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. Her head was aching and her body felt sore at the same time. Looking around her new surrounding there was no one in this room. The bed was a king size instead of a queen size. Orihime is confused. How did she end up at here? _Is it the little blue man who bought me here, so I could taste their new receipt of red bean paste. Yes, definitely otherwise what will I be doing at this creepy room? _Orihime convinced herself with her own over active imagination. She then pulled over the sheet, her feet touched to the floor and walked around. But she froze when a sound was becoming louder and louder from outside, followed by next one. The air suddenly became heavy and anxiety. Her heart skipped. Her six sense was telling her that something is coming.

He trailed silently down the hallway of Los Noches. Their new guest, Soul Society princess shall be awake by now. Been locked in the room, in his room. Ulquiorra continued passing by those unchangeable white walls and until he faced to a door. He turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open. He made his way into his room and realized that the bow of strawberry on the table was not touched.

Orihime could not breathe when their eyes met.

"Woman, you haven't eat your food." Ulquiorra took a few more steps.

Orihime didn't realized their were food and just replied. "I'm not hungry."

"Why are you refusing to eat?" He asked tonelessly.

"This is not refusing. I just don't feel like eating."

"If you don't eat your food. I'll tie you up and force it down your throat."

Fear and anticipation were shown in her was paralyzed by this man. Fear had taken over her. His face held no expression. His eyes were dead. His voice. No tone. No emotion. There was nothing in it. Orihime even wondered does this man even have a heart. The princess took a few steps back when she watched him continued making his way toward her. She let out a scream when she hit at the edge of the bed and fallen back to the soft surface. She cried in a frightened cry when she felt his hand took her jaw.

Ulquiorra took a small piece of strawberry in his other hand and slipped it into her mouth. Sliding his fingers deeply into her throat and pushed it down. Ignoring the tears spilled from her eyes and muffling screams. He opened her mouth once more without much effort, sliding his fingers and shoved the fruit much deeper into her throat. On the other hand, Orihime swallowed the piece uncomfortable and painfully. She started to find breathing difficult.

"You should've cooperate..." He picked another piece from the bowl.

"Wait!" Orihime sobbed.

"Woman. Starting off today, I'll be in charge of your health condition either physically or mentally."

"I'll eat!" Orihime shouted.

Ulquiorra stared at her, studying her intensely. Finally letting off her jaw and handed the bowl to her as he stood up.

"Finish it now." He ordered coldly.

Orihime gave a tearfully nod without disobeying his command. She began to eat. But as she took a few bites, she felt him staring at her. That annoying feeling of being watch. She closed her eyes, breathed in deeply and finally found enough courage to look back. At the moment she turned, her heart skipped. Those attractive crystal green eyes were locked on her. What is worse, he was licking clean his fingers with her own saliva on it. The princess felt herself blushing in embarrassment or worse she will faint at any moment.

The fruit was finally gone and with a empty bow held on her hand. They remained in silence afterward. However she knows that he was still watching her. He must have enjoyed playing this sick mind game with her, otherwise why is he doing this to her? The anxiety between them made her nervous.

"What's your name?" Orihime finally spoke, eyes searching for his.

He looked at her quietly and replied. "Ulquiorra Cifer."

* * *

"How is he doing?" He heard Rukia inquiring form behind.

"Why don't you go in and check on him?" Kisuke suggested.

Rukia ran passed him. She turned the handle and stepped inside.

She saw medical crews surrounded him. Rukia came up to his bed and stared in disbelieve. Ichigo's expression was in pain. Sweats kept coming down from his forehead, neck and so on. He bit his lower lips tightly while groaning in the suffer. His left shoulder was heavily bandaged, with blood still trying to escape through the bandage. There were also several tainted bandages falling at the end of the table.

"This is all they could do." Kisuke notified her.

"So it was true?" Rukia said. "That Orihime was taken by someone."

"We still have to wait until Ichigo has woken up, since he was the one at the scene."

"What should we do now?" Rukia asked with a voice near to sadness.

"There's nothing we could do." Kisuke sighed heavily. "But to pray that she will be safe and him as well." He torn his gaze back to the Shinigami laying on the bed.

* * *

Orihime couldn't fall asleep. She kept tossing from side to side uncomfortably. That demon has been haunting in her head, whenever she closed her eyes. That nagging feeling were still fresh to her. Those emotionless eyes seen to be able to see through her soul. The coldness of his tone made her shiver. She can not forget him and she wonder why. It is true that the princess has never met someone like him. And barely would there be another person like him, a person whose as cold as ice.

Just when Orihime was about to sit up. A sharp yelp came out from her when a cloth sealed off her sight and a knot knotted around her head. Reaching up to untie the knot, only had her hands tied together over her head. Orihime is panicking. Before she scream for help, a large cold hand covered her mouth as its other hand traveled down to her wrist. Pulling her closer. She hates this, first it's Ulquiorra and now what. With one last pull, there were no spaces between their body.

His chest was hard. His body was cold. His arms tighten around her. There was nothing Orihime could free herself from him. He removed his hand from her mouth as his lips crushed to hers. She groaned in protest and managed to jerk her head to another side, breaking the kiss. But instead he bit on her neck leaving a ownership mark. He then captured her lips again, in a deep and hard kiss.

_No stop this! _Orihime's mind screamed.

If she could, she wanted to run away. If she could, she wanted to stop this. If she could... but she couldn't. His mouth continued tasting her and he launched his tongue in. Devouring her. Teasing her. It was her first kiss, it was not supposed to be like this. Being blindfolded and being forced.

"Stop it." Orihime breathed heavily.

Orihime gasped as his fingers traveled down to her breasts and inner thighs. Sliding his hand into her night grown had her shivered and cupped her left breast had her struggled. Reaching toward her breast and played with it, till her nipples became instantly hardened. Lowered his other hand to rub her clit and until it became wet.

"Ple- Please stop this." Orihime begged.

"I... I hate this so ple-"

His mouth had captured her right nipple. Licking it. Kissing it. Biting it. The same pattern repeated, again and again as if he's never sick of toying her breasts. It was hard for Orhime not to moan since this whole sensation was new to her. She can't and won't moan, and so she bit her lips tightly until she can taste her own blood. However, as a finger was thrusted into her innocent the rules has been broken. A passionate kiss had covered her muffled screams and his finger was rubbing against her walls with every thrust.

"Urgh.. nooo. AH."

Without realizing, Orihime was actually following his rhythm. With every deep thrust her body moved along with it. She was losing her mind and instinct was taking over. By adding another finger had increased the pleasure she was already given. This was all too much for her and it was driving her mad. Like an emptiness that need to be filled or else she will just die dryly.

The uncountable kiss they had shared. Their heavy pants. The violent hard and strong fingers stoking her.

Her juicies had overflowed. Her moans were fulled in the room. As if her body was screaming in pleasure. She then felt her lower body begin to tighten and as her wall clamped around his fingers. Suddenly, she screamed loudly and every muscle in her body spasm with electricity. Trembling uncontrollably at the relief, but there was never an end. Pleasure kept washing over her once and once more.

"S-Stop it" Orihime whispered. "I... can't take it anymore."

She heard a groan. He pulled his fingers out. His weight had left her body. He kissed her for the last time and untied her hands. Orihime wanted to see him, but tiredness had wore her out. Within a few minutes she reached her shaky hands to untie the knot from her eyes, hoping that he was still here.

But there was no one.

* * *

HI:) this is my first time to write something lemon. So hope you enjoyed it.

By the way thanks for those reviews. That has encouraged me a lot.

I'll try to update by this week or next week.

-leave a review-


	4. III

**_Chapter 3_**

Orihime was gazing lazily at the window. She squinted her eyes when the warm bright sunlight shined into her view. Last night seem to be unreal. Yet, the bruises on her wrists and the marks on her neck were real. Orihime sighed. The desire of being touch. The lust of having more. Those new sensation were still fresh. How could she wanted more from a stranger? Maybe because of his relaxing peppermint scent had her guards down... But still it was wrong, a terrible mistake. Her head was spinning. Her eyes were swollen and red, there were no more tears left to cry. However guilt and shame will always be there.

Orihime heard footsteps. Expecting to see her caretaker, Ulquiorra looking at her with those lifeless eyes again.

"Princess Orihime, I've bought your breakfast." An unfamiliar feminine voice chipped.

_What... _Orihime suddenly turned, looking at her in confuse. "Where's Ulquiorra?"

"He has some meetings in the morning. So he asked me to bring your breakfast." She puts down the tray to a nearby table. "By the way. I'm Neliel, just call me Nel." She smiled sweetly.

* * *

"How's he doing?" Rukia stood in front of Renji. Recently, Ichigo's condition has a major difference. One minute ago he's in a really bad situation and next he's alright.

Renji looked serious then a slight of relief was shown. A grin appeared and light chuckle was heard.

"That brat is doing fine, he'll be awake in any moment."

"Thank God!" Rukia exclaimed in relief. "For once I thought he couldn't make it."

"He's not that weak."

"I was too afraid to react when we found him laying in a pool of his own blood."

"I know. Your face was white as a ghost." Renji said, a hint of sarcasm.

Rukia grunted under her breath and a hit was sent to her knight's back.

"Ouch! Oi What the hell was that for?" Renji demanded and Rukia laughed, walking away from him. Unfortunately. She didn't see a slight smile appear for a second, before he followed after her.

* * *

"I assure that all of you have been aware of our current situation." Stark said seriously, looking at all his siblings. "We have been waiting for this day's arrival for such a long time and now it has arrived."

"Victory is always sweet." Grimmjow replied. "Why don't we start the game as soon as possible, like now?"

"Revenge is sweet as well." Nnorita grinned. "Hell yeah, what the fuck are we waiting for?"

"Boys, please clam down." Stark responded. "It is true that victory or revenge is sweet. But what iss the matter is the key of success. Without success will it still be sweet?" He asked across the table, waiting for an answer. "I doubted it. From now on. We will only be training, sword training. And no one is allowed to make a move to Soul Society, we keep our guards at here. Before winter starts we will do nothing." Stark insisted. "Am I clear?"

"What is the whole point of not making a move?" Harribel asked.

"We are just doing the same thing of what Aizen had done from before. We want Soul Society to be alert from the history itself." Stark answered.

"What if they came here and fight with us?" Szayel requested.

"Then we will fight them and take the opportunity to decline a war with them. Simply because they had asked one for." Stark replied.

"If that shit happened. It's fucking ironic." Grimmjow laughed.

The rivalry between the Arrancar and the Shinigami has been too deep and long. How did it started? Actually they don't know. However. They do know that. If you're known as an Arrancar then your only enemy is the Shinigami. It has been acknowledge ever since.

"Stark, I'm concern of one thing..." Harribel finally spoke. " After the war what will we do with Princess Orihime?"

"Actually, we will either kill her or release her by then." Stark began. "Now, we need her because she has the use and the benefit to all of us. When we reached our goal. There is no more use of her, unless someone needs her..." He paused. "Am I right Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra narrowed his eye on Stark's question. He was not expecting anything about this. But it does not bothered him. She is only a hostage and he is her caretaker in a matter of time. _What a ridiculous question._

"I'm sure she is aware of her own position in this current condition." Ulquiorra said dispassionately.

"Then are you?" Stark looked at him suspiciously.

Ulquiorra hesitated for a moment. Before he could response, Stark raised his hand immediately cut him off.

"Don't be too serious about this. I was just having fun with you since you seem to be too quiet today." Stark continued. "Now, how was Orihime doing yesterday?"

"She refused to eat." Ulquiorra reported evenly.

"Then what was the consequence of this?"

"Without any choice. I had to force it down her throat."

Stark let out a sigh. "What we need for now. Is to let Orihime loose her guard towards us." He said. "I think you better spend some more time on your relationship with her."

"What do you wish from me?" Ulquiorra asked him coldly.

"Starting from now, I want you to accompany her. Have meals with her. Take her around Los Lachos." He suggested. " Anyways just do something about this. Fix your relationship between her." Stark got up from his chair and walked to Ulquiorra. "And now will be a great start of it."

"I understand."

"You're free to go."

* * *

Orihime felt relax for the first time. She could not believe there would be someone being so warm and sweet at some place like here. If her caretaker was Nel everything will be an ease. Things will definitely work between them and it will be different. But if it is Ulquiorra, its difficult to guarantee. She had her back fall to the bad, the only place that could clam her mind for once.

Ulquiorra was heading back to his room when he was almost there. He noticed someone was blocking his way. He didn't say a word, instead he was listening to her.

Orihime turned her head slightly to the side. She looked out the window, staring aimlessly at the gloomy sky and the heavy rain. Taking a deep breathe imagining the smell of the rain. The feeling of a drop of rain landed on your skin. And Orihime suddenly wondered.

'_If I were the rain that binds together the Earth and the sky, whom in all eternity will never mingle. Would I be able to bind two hearts together?' _

"Woman." A familiar chilling voice spoke and broke her thoughts.

Ulquiorra stood in front of her and held something on his hands.

"Put this on." He commanded, handing it to her.

"Wha-what."

"Change it."

"Wai-wait."

"I'll be waiting outside." He then left.

Her eyes trailed down the objects. It was a long white tube dress, with black lines along. Also a jacket. Orihime refused to change, knowing it was an Arrancar uniform. Although it was differ to Nel's and Ulquiorra's somehow she is a Shingami, not an Arrancar. But now looking at her black dress which seem to be a disaster. There was sure something better than it. Orihime checked herself twice in the mirror and walked out the door, resisting the urge to think she's a betrayal. She could not help, however, her thoughts were written on her face.

"Surprisingly, you look good at it." Ulquiorra commented as he approached.

"... thank you."

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?"

Ulquiorra ignored her question and instead he took her hand with his.

* * *

Orihime had no idea where he was taking her. She tried to study his face for any clues, but he remained his usual cold mask, not betraying any single emotion. Yet. Lots of unpleasant thoughts ran through her head at once. _Is he going to hurt me or worse? _Orihime worried for life's sake as they finally arrived to a garden.

"Woman, we're here." He spoke and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Here? What do you mean...?" She paused, gazing her new surrounding.

He bought her to the garden where thousands of roses were mostly in bloom with a sweet scent floating in the air.

"Does this appreciate you?" He asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yes it does! It's absolutely amazing. " Orihime let go of her hand in his. Looking around in disbelieve and delectation. "I can't believe there would be such a beautiful place at here." She exclaimed in delight and turned around looking at him joyously. "Isn't it?" She asked innocently and a winsome smile was given to him.

Ulquiorra reached his hand out, but stopped his act immediately.

"It's beautiful." She said, staring at the white rose.

"It is." She heard Ulquiorra from behind. "Just like you."

"I'm not anything alike it."

"Why is that?"

"I just know that I'm not." She spoke quietly, not looking in his eyes.

"Is it because of those?" Ulquiorra had his hand pointing at her neck.

"What are you talking about." She drew back.

"You think I haven't noticed it." He walked toward her. "You have been behaving strangely at the beginning." Ulquiorra pulled her collar down revealing those ownership marks. "Is it because of those marks?" He inquired. "Who did this to you?"

Orihime tensed. "I..." And looked away.

"Not going to answer?"

Silence.

"Fine."

Ulquiorra took a step and halted at the next moment. He turned his head around and saw Orihime caught the end his sleeve. No sign of letting off. He saw her clutching it and their eyes were locked. She looked at him worriedly. And now the stillness of the garden was broken by the sound of her shaky voice.

"I don't know." She finally said brokenly.

"Are you afraid?"

"I..." She paused. "I'm not."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have left my heart to someone before I was bought to here."

"The heart." Ulquiorra said with hesitation. "Does it exist?"

"The heart will always exist. It makes it possible for you to connect it with someones and to make it as one."

"Has your heart connect with someones?" He asked her quietly.

"No. He has not found his heart, but I have." Orihime answered.

Within that. The princess released the grip on the dark prince's sleeve and thought he would have leave by now. Surprisingly. He stayed and without saying another word, and with a light pull Orihime was in Ulquiorra's arms. Her heart beat rapidly. Her mind was stirred up. Orihime was confused. What's happening? Orihime had thought of pushing him away, but it was the warmth and protection that has changed her mind. Secretly. She enjoyed it and hoped it would have last longer.

"If your heart will make it as one. Will you believe it?" Ulquiorra whispered in her ear.

"I won't." Orihime replied back.

"If it's with me...will it?" His head lowered toward hers and looked in her stormy eyes.

* * *

Ulquiorra closed the door behind him. He stood a few feet away from Stark's desk, hands in his pockets and remained his unchangeable facial expression. He knew exactly what Stark will ask him about. Obviously, his relationship with Orihime. Not a big deal at all. He followed the orders he was given. He did what Stark has been expected. And, shortly Orihime will consider him as a friend, in a matter of time. This game will soon be in an end. Everything is in his control.

"How far is your relationship with Orihime?" Stark asked delightfully.

"She commence to loose her guard slowly."

"That's a good news." Stark said looking at Ulquiorra. "And?"

"I bought her to the garden."

"Did she like it?"

"Yes, extremely."

"That's good to hear." Stark continued. "Also to another subject. I want you to start your training straight away, tomorrow morning." He had his eyes fixed to boy. " You training will end on the day before the war."

"I understand."

"Good. you're free to leave."

Without another word Ulquiorra turned around and exited the room. He walked away, his coat tail flapped from behind him. What had happened between them at the garden, was not in the plan. Yet. Orihime did got close to him, but something is not right. Why would there be a sudden urge of him saying such a thing about the heart? Humans are always so quick to speak of such things. As if you carry your heart in the very palms of your hands. However, Ulquiorra doesn't understand...

* * *

THANK YOU for reading my story & your support :D

-please leave a review-

*I'm sort of having another new fanfic and I'll won't tell you much detail :)

BUT grimhime fans you're gonna love it. YESSS i think you've get my point.

PS. it'll be uploaded soon.

xoxo.

Orihime Schiffer 4 ;)


	5. IV

**_Chapter 4_**

Ichigo looked around. He had no idea where he is heading to. No matter what he is looking for something, someone whose important to him. He looked down to his chest, placing a hand on his heart. He can feel his heartbeat, but something is not right. It felt lonely and empty as if he has lost his heart. Suddenly, a familiar voice rang in his ears as he turned his head to the direction of the voice. Without another word, Ichigo start walking to it. The more he walked into was blinding his sight. Was it the sun light? Moon light? He doesn't know.

Then, he heard someone calling him from behind. He looked back at first, but there was nothing since his surrounding was too bright to be seen. Soon, a figure stepped into his view and his eyes widen. The long wavy locks of orange hair that slides along to her waist. Her deep grey stromy eyes that has stolen his heart.

"Ichigo..." Orihime gave a faint smile to him.

"Orihime!" Ichigo ran to her, stretching his hand out.

"Save me."

His vision has once more changed. Faint white light shinned in front of him, it was blinding his sight. Ichigo closed his eyes as he continued searching for her hands. He shouted out her name again and again with no reply back. And now, the light is around him. He could not see or hear anything anymore. Immediately, Ichigo was falling down at nowhere till he hit to the bottom hard.

His eyes snapped open in shock and finding himself lying on his own bed. Ichigo blinked. Was it only a dream? His breathe was uneven and sweats kept escaping from his forehead. He tried to recall back his memories, but all he remember was vague image of Orihime with a helpless eyes looking at him.

"Welcome back." He heard a familiar voice.

He turned his head in surprise. _Urahara? _

"What happened to me?"

"Your right shoulder was badly injured when we found you. You have lost a lot of blood."

Ichigo looked blankly at his wounded shoulder.

"Then..." He paused. "Where is...?"

Urahara ignored his question. "We have no idea who they are and what they want from us." .

"Hey.-"

"The Gotei 13 decided to do a further investigation toward this issue."

"Wait a sec."

"Yet there haven't been any news heard by them."

"Listen to me."

"There's nothing-"

"The hell are you talking about!" Ichigo fiercely interrupted.

Urahara studied him for a moment before speaking. "She's gone."

_What the hell._

"Gone?" Ichigo repeated confusingly.

Urahara remained in silence.

"What the hell are you talking about."

Ichigo suddenly stopped talking as those faint image smashed into his head. _Save me. _His head began to hurt. _The next time you hear it will be your end. Shinigami! _He remembered the last fight he had fought. The last thing he had saw and heard.

_Damn-it. _

"I think you've figure it out." Urahara finally spoke quietly.

"Where is she?"

He didn't reply.

"Where the fuck is Orihime!"

"Hueco Mudno." A voice cut in.

Their heads turned.

"Yoruichi!"

"The Gotei 13 just gave their words." She said. " Follow me, I believe Yamamoto is expecting you, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded understanding the current situation. Perheps having a communication with Yamamoto things will turn out better than now.

* * *

"Woman, I'm coming in."

Orihime heard the door being open and the demon entering the room.

"Your lunch is here." He announced impassively.

"I'm not hungry." She answered back.

"You do know the consequence of disobeying orders yet, why are you still doing this?"

She doesn't answer. Orihime bit her lower lips, turned her head around purposely avoding the unyielding stare of her captor. She knew exactly what he meant and what will happen to her. He will never be kind hearted or show any mercy when it comes up yet, somehow she's not afraid to it. Without looking at Ulquiorra, and nervously clasps her finger together. The atmosphere around them soon turned into a dead silent. A minute has passed as a faint disturbed sigh has reached to her ears.

Orihime looked up to where the sound has came from. She was finally caught by a pair of mysterious crystal green eyes meeting hers. Ulquiorra kept looking at her without turning away. He kept his normal composition, with hands in his pocket, standing straight and an expression of absolute indifference.

"Give up." He stated coldly.

"Wha.."

She didn't get a chance to finish.

"They will not come for you, to rescue you. So why do you put your hope on them?"

"Because we're friends."

"Ironic." Ulquiorra responded. "Simply because of that pathetic believe of yours supported your hope. Did you expected them to come here one day to rescue you." He looked at the hurt in her eyes as he continued. "If you have time to keep believing those thoughts, you should have concern more about yourself than the others."

"It's not only because of friends! but the heart as well." Orihime complies back.

"The heart." Ulquiorra repeated unsure. "Why is it that you always say it out so easily, as if it's the only exception."

"It is the only reason. If you can feel it."

That has made Ulquiorra completely out of words.

"Everyone has a heart." She said softly. "If one day, one of your friend has suddenly disappear you will come for her, to save her."

"Ridiculous. You expected me to listen to all your nonsense about the heart."

"Because I know you have heart, but you've never notice it."

He felt his anger rising. What was the heart so important to her? He doesn't understand it at all, it doesn't make a sense to him. Yet here she was absolutely determined to keeping telling him what a heart is. She wants him to fully acknowledge it not as a muscle but something that shares a bound between people.

"Because of the heart." His voice was cold. "While you're here, your friend are probably happy with others accompany. They are probably laughing, chatting together and not having a single clue where you are."

"Why are you...?"

"Did you expected me to say 'Oh don't worry. I'm sure they will come here and rescue you.' "

"Stop it!"

Ulquiorra watches Orihime breathing very hard. He knew he was pushing it, but he had to let her see the truth. He didn't care under what cost it will be. Since he has no attach toward this woman in front of him.

"You should've known the best that your behaviour wouldn't change your current situation. However you still take the challenge of speaking out what a heart is?" He paused for a sec and drew to a conclusion. "**Pathetic**."

He saw it all. The flash of anger in her eyes, the determination, the hurt and sympathy. He could've moved, slapped her hand away. But he didn't, he had chosen not to do anything.

His head snapped to the side. A second after, his cheek burned from the slap as he finally realized what she has done. Ulquiorra slowly turned his head back and starring down at her. She was panting in anger, clutching her hand to her chest. He couldn't stand the sudden mixed up feeling in his chest as he decided to turn around and started walking away from her. Then he stopped.

"This behaviour of yours wouldn't change a thing." He pointed out.

Ulquiorra did not stay a moment longer and head towards the exit. He did not stop when he heard her sink to the ground. And as soon as the door closes. He did not stop when he heard her sobs from the other side. He closed his eyes, leaned his back against the door and letting out a long painful sigh. He knew she will never belong to him, to be his woman. And then he resumed walking.

* * *

Ulquiorra sat under a tree thinking back to his last conversation with Stark. _So become friends with her or more... If you wish too. _He did not expect such a responded from him yet what's the purpose behind those words. Ulquiorra doesn't know what exactly Start was doing. He didn't care, but he wants to know what made him to say such a thing.

His thought soon tailed off to the woman who always seem to be able to confuses him. Yet Orihime still has the will to defy and maintain her own beliefs no matter what. She is something he has never met or witnessed. Her words and action has always caught him off guard. Yes, he will be friends with her, maybe even more although they are supposed to be enemy, rivals. Nevertheless, it was his interest to the woman that changes his mind. He is not doing this for anyone, not for stark. But for himself only.

* * *

In a short while, Ichigo finally arrived in the Captain's meeting hall. On the other side, Yamamoto was standing in front waiting patiently for his upon arrival. Yamamoto studied Ichigo for a few seconds then a sudden loud burst of sound interrupted. Ichigo twirled around as he saw a panting Rukia entering the room.

"Head Commander , I would like to request about the Gotei 13 finally decision of princess Orihime." Rukia was the first to spoke.

"The girl is no more known as a princess of Soul Society, but as a traitor."

"Traitor? How is she a traitor!" Ichigo yelled. "Don't give me that bullshit!"

"The decision has been made for princess Orihime's sudden disappearance." He replied calmly. " Inoune Orihime was no where to be found or seen after the accident, instead we found a heavily injured knight. According to the law when a princess left it's own knight means that she has either abandon her throne nor country. "

"That's fucking crazy!"

"Ichigo, watch your words." Rukia whispered and turned to Yamamoto.

"Captain Yamamoto, I would like to request a retrial for Inoue Orihime." Rukia pleaded.

"There's no need. The decision has been made already."

She hesitants. "What if things weren't what we thought it is?"

"Princess Rukia your action towards our final decision is meaningless."

"What if this is something the Arrancars has planned for?"

"I will not repeat myself again, Princess Rukia."

"What if this is what the Arrancar wanted?" She pointed out loudly.

Yamamoto frowned "Nonsense! How dare you challenge the authority of Gotei 13. Inoue Orihime committed a betrayal act of betraying her very own country and throne by secretly contacting the Arrancar in private. From the very start of her act she has been known as a traitor and nothing more than that."

"But without any proves or evidences. How could you declare her as a traitor?"

"Kuchiki Rukia!" Yamamoto bellowed. "Enough is enough."

But Rukia didn't get a chance to respond. Yamamoto waved his hand slightly and in a sec or so they were surrounded by the Onmitsukido.

"What the hell. Do you think you're doing, Old man?" Ichigo glared at him.

"The main purpose I have called you here is because the two of you share the strongest and closest relationship with Inoue Orihime." Yamamoto spoke seriously. "Therefore, the two of you may be a threat to Soul Society."

"You sneaking bast-"

A punch was sent to Ichigo's stomach in a flash of second, without letting him finish his words. He felt himself from falling down in slow motion when his eyes were locked to Yamamoto. Then, he saw Yourichi appearing next to the head commander, looking at him with absolutely nothing. On the other hand, Rukia shouted out his name when she tried to reach him, but was held by one of the Onmitsukido from behind. And now, he was falling to the ground.

He growled deeply and slowly his eyes were opened. Founding himself staring at the moon outside the window.

_Where am I...?_

Ichigo looked at the dim light in the distance, turning around and spotted a petite raven haired woman at the other side of the room.

"Rukai." He begin.

"You're finally awake." She said, without looking at him.

"Where are we?"

Rukia remained silent turning her head away and looked out the metal bars. Following her gaze, Ichigo realized they were caught and put into one single cell. Apparently Soul Society think of themas a threat, an enemy as they locked them inside here. It was all for their best and safety. Sneaking bastards especially the head commander, Yamamoto.

"They think us as a threat, everyone and everybody." Rukia hid her face in her knees.

"We gotta get out of here."

"We can't." She said.

"Why is that." Ichigo questioned her doubtfully.

"Because I've tried every possibility."

"There must be a way to escape from here."

"But what can we do after we have escape from here?" She asked, looking at him worryingly. "If they found us disappeared they will come after us. We are known as a criminal already, no one will help us nor support us."

Ichigo was about to answer, but he head noise outside. He turned his head to the direction.

One figure entered, Ichigo recognized him. His eyes widen, his mouth curved into a sly smile.

"Yo, Strawberry." The new comer greeted him.

* * *

HAI :D

people i know it has been a long time since I had uploaded. BUT HERE IT IS.

Next week more will be upload since I have a week holiday

Please bare with my GRAMMAR cause I really really suck about it. If you can't stand it send an message to my inbox with correction.

PS. I still can't have a beta reader due to rules of it.

like the word limited. So I guess you still have to wait :P

Arrigato.


End file.
